


Frame

by Trialia



Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Frame<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Genre: Angst/Tragedy<br/>Summary: Split second. bookverse, character death</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Frame  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
> Summary: Split second. bookverse, character death

Title: Frame  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Summary: Split second. bookverse, character death

-

Wonder, ever the ineffable trace of what you see in that everlasting moment.

Pain, and then no feeling to follow, but visions of friends and companions from years past and yet present. One minute in time, and so close... Elphie, Elphaba, Fabala, Fae, _Witch_... Fiyero, still waiting; Glinda now alone.

For a second, perhaps this is drowning.

What if...?

-

_fin_


End file.
